Late Nightmares
by Jillie chan
Summary: Who comforts Bridge when he has nightmares? Oneshot friendship fic.


Disclaimer: It's not mine.

_A bloody battlefield that was littered with chunks of concrete and bodies, as though it were a child's game of blocks and army men. Hard to believe only one guy did all of this. Bridge couldn't breath, as he tried to force himself to look away from his dead friends and focus on the only two that were left alive besides him. Sky and Syd, his two oldest friends at the Academy; now his only friends. He looked at the…the…_god _there wasn't even a _word_ for this…thing that was standing before them. It _looked_ human, but nothing could even think about something this cold. The thing stood there sneering at the three of them. Its sword in its hand as he made his way to them. A dead cold lifeless look in its eyes as it took step after step to them. Its red hair matched the color of the human blood that was splattered everywhere._

"_Which of you wants to die first?" it asked as if it were asking for Bridge's favorite color. _

"_You," Sky answered. If Bridge wasn't a psychic he would have thought that Sky wasn't scared or even cared that everyone they had ever known was now skewed all over the ground._

_"Not likely," The thing answered, raising its sword for and attack. Bridge shoved Sky to the ground and raised his arms in defense against the sword blow. It took Bridge a millisecond to realize what a stupid move it was, not that it mattered now that sword made contact._

Sky jumped as someone in the room screamed. It took him a moment to wake up enough to realize it was Bridge. Throwing aside his sheets he moved over to the green ranger's bed, who was now awake and sobbing into his knees. Sky was almost on the bed when the door alarmed that he had a visitor. He threw a glare at the door and took only two strides to it, hitting the unlock button.

"Sir, is everything alright?" A night duty cadet asked, his partner standing just in sight in case something was wrong.

"Yes, Cadet…?"

"Kuna, Sir"

"Yes, Cadet Kuna, it was just a nightmare"

"Are you sure, Sir?"

Sky gave a tired nod.

"Very well, good night, Sir" The Cadet gave Sky the SPD salute and walked toward his partner. When it finally sunk in that he had been saluted to, he gave a sluggish salute to the wall and turned his attention to Bridge. Bridge was still reeling from whatever his nightmare was. He had stopped crying though his breathing was ragged, like someone just tried to drown him. Sky may not have had any psychic powers like Bridge but that didn't mean that he couldn't help.

"Bridge?" Sky sat down on the bed slowly as not to startle his roommate. "Are you alright?" Bridge nodded not trusting himself to speak. Bridge stood rather abruptly, going to the closet and pulled out a green sweatshirt and a part of black sweat-pants. Sky glanced at the alarm clock's glowing numbers that stated that it was barely four in the morning. When he turned back to Bridge, who was fully dressed, was pulling on his gloves on the way to the door.

"Bridge, where are you going?" Sky asked in pursuit of the green ranger.

"I-I'm going to go to the-the… Rec room and then…maybe run for a bit." Was the answer as he hit the unlock button and stepped out. Sky stood there long enough to blink then changed out of his sleeping wear into his uniform to follow his roommate. Sky had always been a quick change, so to an on looker it seemed Bridge and Sky left together. Sky said nothing as he followed Bridge to the Rec room. When they reached their destination, Bridge sat on the couch hands behind his hanging head looking as though he wanted to throw-up. Sky realized that it was quite possible that Bridge would lose whatever was in his stomach at the moment. Sky grabbed an empty ice-cream bucket from the trash and rinsed it out, filled a cup with cool water, and wet a washcloth. Sitting next to Bridge, Sky set the bucket on the table in front of couch and nudged Bridge to get his attention.

"Here" Sky said handing the startled ranger the cup and washcloth, "You sure you're okay, 'cause you look a little green."

Bridge gave a small smile and took a sip from the cup, "Sky, I'm the GREEN ranger, I'm SUPPOSED to look green."

Sky shook his slightly at his own word choice, "OKAY, but are you supposed to look sick to your stomach? And you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a very…bad dream." Bridge took another sip, "And as for looking sick to my stomach, no I'm not. But at least I don't look like I'm 'bout hurl, right?"

Sky gave snort and shook his head; Bridge had the ability to confuse anyone. "That did sound like a pretty bad dream, want to talk about it?"

Bridge gave an involuntary shutter. "Not right, no. Maybe when it's not so fresh in my mind."

Sky nodded, handing Bridge one of the controllers for the PS5 that was on the ground. "Well until then, how 'bout some champions?"

Bridge smiled and got his not very menacing game face on. "I gotcha back, 'Ballade'."

"Glad to hear it, 'Darmok'."

_Fin_

A/N: Okay at the end there, they're playing Champions of Norwrath and as I thing I do with my friends is that sometimes we call each other by our character name. Hope you liked it. See you soon.


End file.
